


Life in Color

by pedalprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aquaphobia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedalprince/pseuds/pedalprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the daze of summer, little moments bring everyone together and paint a picture of warmth. This fic captures the little things that make life sweet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red is the Color of the Heart

05/31, 8 am, Street -> Karasuno High Gym (Outside)

_Creak._

A lone bike stopped at the front of KarasunoHigh School, and Hinata Shouyou set his foot down on the concrete as soon as he felt himself slow. Pushing the bike drowsily past the gate, he yawned and stretched with a grunt. It was early on a Saturday morning, and the sun had just risen, following a heavy rainstorm the previous day. The windows on the building were beautiful, frosted with thin layers of fog, and the black bars of the metal gate glittered with dew. His only focus, though, was getting to the classroom on the second floor.

It was at that exact moment that Kageyama Tobio, the infamous other half of the oddball duo, appeared. He was trudging along in a jacket and shorts, looking straight ahead in a sort of pointed silence.

(So much for focus.)

"Kageyama! Kageyama!" Hinata’s voice rang.

Kageyama turned around, holding a heavy bag. He seemed to be struggling as he walked, and gave up a few moments before his friend called out to him, huffing and dragging the bag rather defiantly through the dust of the schoolground.

"Hinata?"

Hinata rushed over and ran a full circle around the bag, his curiosity bubbling. “Whatcha holding?”

Kageyama looked at him for all of 5 seconds before he sighed and continued his trek toward the gym, deciding to pretend he hadn’t seen anything.

After Hinata jumped back on his bike to follow him anyway, the spiker heard Kageyama say only one word under his breath.

"Watermelon."

They arrived fairly quickly at the door of the gym, where Kageyama let out a sigh of relief and allowed himself to plop down on the stairs. Hinata parked his bike and sat down next to him, leaning forward.

"Why do you have a watermelon at school on Saturday? What are you doing? Is it some sort of contest with the senpais I don’t know about? Why is there only one? Are you feeling okay? Did anyone say that they were meeting you here? Is it—"

Kageyama suddenly stood and stared down at Hinata darkly. “Why’re you asking me? Shouldn’t you explain why you’re here on a Saturday, too?”

Hinata stared back, not responding, and shrugged before turning to look at something in the distance. Kageyama sighed and glanced at a figure approaching by foot. “Oh, he’s here.”

"Who?"

"Sugawara-senpai. He wants the watermelon."

"Is he gonna use it to smash us instead?!" Hinata croaked.

"Of course not! Are you alright in the head today?!" Kageyama snapped in reply.

"Hey, hey, you two! It’s alright! If you want, I can explain the situation…" Sugawara Koushi said with a warm and modest smile, receiving the bag from Kageyama’s hand.

Kageyama sat next to Hinata again and waited expectantly for the story. Their expressions were amusingly identical and Sugawara held back a small laugh, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise. He shook the bag a little afterwards, as if he was signifying the beginning of his story, and cleared his throat.

"It was back when I was just starting volleyball. I was only 8…"

_"Koushi-kun, can you serve yet? I was trying this morning! My mom said it looked really cool and I was even getting better! Wanna play?"_

_Tsukimori Kouji was a tall, skinny, and pale blond boy with a passionate love for all things volleyball. He managed to convince his mom to let him watch middle and high school matches, and had his sights set on a middle school team, where the coach had been impressed with his accelerating improvement and invited him to join when he was old enough. Kouji seemed to be a naturally gifted athlete, and Sugawara was deeply awed and envious of his friend._

_They started at the same time, though, so Kouji seemed oblivious to Sugawara’s insecurity and instead always happily encouraged him, asking questions and chatting about the sport without a second thought. His smile practically seemed contagious, and he was always laughing. He never ceased to amaze anyone who knew him, and Sugawara always felt pulled along by what he had mentally dubbed “the Kouji flow”._

_The Kouji flow was especially strong on days when Kouji asked to play with one of his best friends by the bank of the river._

_"Yeah, let’s play." Sugawara murmured in response, smiling softly._

_Kouji let out an excited hoot and grabbed Sugawara’s hand, running at full speed. His short, light blonde hair whipped behind him, making him look like a comet shooting through the air. Sugawara thought that maybe he was the tail - silver, glittering, and always holding on to the star from behind…_

_"Then here we go! Hope you’re ready!"_

_-_

_After school one day, though, Sugawara received a phone call from a strange lady with a voice that dripped like sugary syrup._

_"Are you friends with a Tsukimori, dear? He won’t relax, and he says he needs to see you right away in room 368 at Akagi Cancer Hospital — hello? Excuse me, darling, are you still there…?"_

_The phone lay beeping loudly on the floor, and footsteps more thunderous than a heartbeat charged towards the hospital in a flurry of tears._

_-_

_Sugawara Koushi violently slid sideways into the room, falling to his knees in a crash. His small hands gripped at the carpet as if he was going to pull out the pieces, one by one._

_”Why are you in this wing of the hospital? You said you’d get better, Kouji! You said-“_

_A hollow Kouji, his flow appearing to only reach at Suga with weak, trembling hands, smiled down at his friend with an expression that looked completely shattered. “I know I said that. And I will…someday…probably.”_

_It was when he said that last word that Koushi began to cry. His eyes were spewing tears, and he couldn’t stop himself from screaming._

_“Probably isn’t good enough! You can’t even chase your dream anymore! You can’t, Kouji! You’re done with volleyball and I still can play! I can still play when it should be you! You should be better so you can laugh again and ask me to serve to you…it isn’t fair…! It’s not fair!”_

_Kouji’s eyes clouded with sadness. “I want to play with you, Koushi-kun. I want to play so bad…but they told me it’s too much for me. I’m really sorry.”_

_Sugawara stood up and clenched his fists. “Don’t apologize! It’s not your fault, and it never will be! I just…I just…”_

_Kouji’s old smile returned._

_Faded, though, and with much more heaviness._

_After a long pause, Koushi cleared his throat and held a finger in the air._

_"Maybe we can’t play, but we can do other things?"_

_Koushi looked at his friend like he had grown a third head. Kouji laughed and waved a finger in the air, bringing it down to point straight at Koushi._

_"We can smash watermelons!"_

_"What?"_

_Kouji laughed before wincing slightly, and set his arm back down on the bed. “I’ve never done it before! My grandpa wanted to smash one with me this past summer, and I’ve seen people do it, but I never was able to, so…!”_

_"You can smash watermelons still?"_

_His old mischievous gleam came back into his eye as Kouji grinned. “They never said I couldn’t, did they?”_

_After a light pause, he leaned forward and clasped his hands over his stark white blanket, eyebrows raised. He always raised his eyebrows in a funny arch when he was plotting something._

_"Let’s make a deal, then. If I make it to my 18th birthday, and you can still talk to me without talking to a piece of rock with my name on it, let’s smash a watermelon right in front of this hospital! You in?"_

_"Are you crazy, Tsukimori?"_

_"Can you smash a watermelon, Sugawara?"_

_They gave each other looks and instantaneously burst into fits of laughter, successfully scaring the nurse on standby. Kouji said later it was the only day she looked genuinely afraid of something, and he never forgot it. It made him laugh hysterically, even years later, and got him sometimes through rounds of chemotherapy. He was ultimately known as the “crazy laughing volleyball kid” to most of the staff._

_Grinning, Sugawara stood and dusted off his hands._

_"Of course I can! I’m in."_

Sugawara seemed to be staring calmly at the sky as he finished his story. “I made a promise, you know? And today I get to fufill it. Also, I told him about the two of you and even showed him one of our matches! He says you two are amazing, and he even plans to visit us and watch us play when we reach nationals. He’s a funny guy, huh?”

Kageyama looked touched and somewhat teary-eyed, blinking quickly, and Hinata jumped up with his big smile. “He sure is! We’ll make sure to say hi when we play on the big stage with all of us, won’t we, Kageyama?!”

Kageyama smiled too and laughed quietly to himself, closing his eyes. “For sure.”

Sugawara waved as he headed back towards the front gate, carrying the watermelon as if it was as light as a feather. “Time for some watermelon smashing, then! I’ll see you both later! Thank you very much for the fruit, Kageyama!”

"No worries." Kageyama answered, standing up with his hand raised in parting.

"Bye, senpai!" Hinata called out cheerfully, jumping up and down. "You guys can do it!"

Sugawara gave them both a grin that made them feel extremely warm, even in the slight chill of the morning. “I hope so! Thanks again!”

-

"Anyway, why are you here again, dumbass Hinata?" Kageyama asked as they headed cautiously inside the school.

"To pick up your homework from the past 4 days! You were sick, remember, crappy Kageyama?" Hinata retorted, crossing his arms angrily.

Kageyama stopped in his tracks. “You were?”

Hinata swerved around to face him. “Yeah! Because I wanted to, since you were all upset after not getting to play for so long, and you were sniffling really bad and you looked down…”

Kageyama stepped forward and ruffled his hair. “That’s why I’m here right now, dummy! I had a watermelon at home and Sugawara-senpai was asking everyone if they had one, and I figured I might as well pick up my work while I was at the school!”

"Then let’s get it, and I’ll help!" Hinata shouted, running suddenly down the hall.

"You can help?!" Kageyama shouted in reply, following him.

"I’ll get someone else to help!"

"Ha, that sounds more like you!"

-

Sugawara felt the elevator rising, along with his stomach. Because of the rigor of practice and schoolwork, he hadn’t visited Kouji since Christmas Eve.

So this was how it felt to fufill a promise…?

As he opened the door to room 368 at Akagi Hospital, a surprised Kouji’s face lit up with joy. “Koushi-kun!”

"Kouji." Sugawara laughed, holding up the bag with a sense of triumph.

"You shop at that store? My aunt gets her heels there…!" Kouji said, trying to silence his own laughter.

Sugawara looked at him indignantly. “It’s just the bag!”

When Kouji had calmed down, he pointed at it in curiosity. “What’s in it?”

"A watermelon, obviously! Happy birthday, crazy laughing volleyball Kouji."

"Ha, thanks so much. Now then, what can we use to break it open…?"


	2. Orange is the Color of Juice Boxes

06/01, 10 am, Street -> Karasuno High Gym (Outside + Inside)

It was early morning, and the sun was rising with a palette of gentle pinks, oranges, and baby blues. Breathing heavily as he ran along the roadside to the school once more, Kageyama Tobio made his way to the drink machine just in time to see the sky spill into a blanket of brilliant crystal blue. After feeling himself getting carried away by the movement of the tufts of cloud, he shook his head and dug in his pocket for some change to get milk for himself as usual.

"O…kay~" he hummed nonchalantly, pressing two buttons per his vending machine routine.  _One day,_  he thought bitterly to himself,  _there will be two milk boxes in my hand. I’ll only accept a title of ‘King’ then._

_(Double milk box king, that is.)_

As he grabbed the box with one hand, Kageyama stood fully just in time to feel a mind blowing gust of wind shoot straight past him, skidding to a dusty stop a few feet away.

"Kageyama! Mornin’!" Hinata Shouyou greeted with a big smile. "Here again, huh?"

"I should say the same. What’s up this time?" Kageyama replied, sticking the straw in as he spoke.

Hinata jumped up and down on one foot. “Nothing really! I was just going on my morning run, and I saw you in the school, so I figured I’d say hi. Maybe we can practice tosses a little, I was thinking, but if you’re busy we can always do that another time! That’s all!”

"Idiot, the senpais have the gym key! Unless you want to imagine it, which is fine too, I guess." Kageyama said, rolling his eyes.

Hinata puffed his cheeks and pouted. “Whatever, it was just an idea! Do you have any more change on you, by the way? I’m short for some juice…”

Kageyama reached into his pocket again, his tongue sticking out as he searched. Hinata wisely decided against teasing him for it as the setter pulled out another small cluster of coins. “I have enough for one more. Guess I’ll be treating myself today!”

Hinata glared at him, his frown even deeper. “What the heck?! You’re so mean, Kageyama!”

"I made no promises to be nice, now did I?" Kageyama retorted curtly, pressing the buttons in a swift motion. Before he completed his transaction, though, he heard multiple sets of footsteps behind him, and felt himself freeze in fear.

"L-look…Hinata? I’ll be nice from now on…just don’t kill me! I still want to play volleyball! I still want to toss to you and play with everyone! I don’t want to end here! _That’s insane!_ " Kageyama spurted out, panicked, as he slinked along the side of the building in an attempt to escape. He dropped the change on the ground and transitioned into a breakneck run, disappearing instantly.

Hinata stared at him and cracked a grin before speeding after him, and stopping him by the shoulder once they made their way back around to the front. “Don’t be stupid! I know that already! But that was Nishinoya-senpai and Sugawara-senpai!”

Kageyama flinched, but managed to calm himself down as he caught his breath. “Really? Sugawara-senpai, too…?”

Hinata nodded rapidly, and Kageyama didn’t fight him as the little spiker pushed them both along to face their teammates. “Brought him back as ordered!”

"Well done, soldier!" Nishinoya yelled out, grinning. He was holding a volleyball in the crook of one arm, hair near flat from a shower - but he was very much their eccentric senpai, minus a few inches or so.

Next to him stood a cheerful Sugawara, who reacted with a small but amused laugh. “Don’t be silly, we didn’t order anything! Anyway, Kageyama, we were wondering if you guys wanted to practice some recieves! I was texting Nishinoya and we were just itching to play some, even though break is starting!”

"I’ve got the keeeys!" Nishinoya sang, waving them around as he approached the door and unlocked it."So, let’s go! Coming with me?"

The four players entered the gym, allowing the air conditioned breeze to envelop them with a light wind. They all breathed out simultaneously, satisfied, and set their things down against the walls.

Sugawara stood on top of the stool, holding the whistle and volleyball above his head.  _Screech!_

The sound of sneakers squeaking on the wood was heard as Kageyama ran forward and accepted the first recieve with ease.

"Nice recieve, Kageyama!" Sugawara called out, cycling the three on the floor. He them repeat if they made any large errors, and after about 30 minutes, Nishinoya allowed Sugawara on the court and they cycled again. As he observed Hinata, Nishinoya suddenly heard a small meow, breaking the built-up rhythm as he jumped down from his post and jogged over to the doorway. A small white kitten with a black patch on its back purred softly, curling up in the corner of the doorway and waving its tail in greeting.

"It’s a cat!" Nishinoya cried, bending down in amazement. "It’s so cute, too!"

"Cute like Shimizu, or cute like the cow on Kageyama’s milk boxes?" Sugawara joked, following him over and bending down beside his friend.

"Like the cow." Nishinoya answered seriously, holding his hand out to invite it forward.

"I see." Sugawara replied, smiling despite himself.

Kageyama and Hinata joined them next, peering over their senpais to get a decent view. No one noticed as Kageyama nodded to himself and slipped out silently, since Hinata made a racket about the cute patch on the back and how fluffy it was, and how maybe it could be the team mascot, Karasu—

"It can be our main cheerleader at matches!" Hinata shouted excitedly, jumping up and launching into the air.

"Don’t be ridiculous, that would just be ironic, even if we named it Karasu! Nekoma would laugh in our faces!" Nishinoya quipped, rejecting the idea with a wave of his hand.

Meanwhile, Kageyama reached down for the change in the dirt, brushing it clean gently with his hand. He headed back over to the vending machine, pressed one button instead of two, and waited patiently. When the milk popped out, he reached down into the space in the machine and pulled it, waiting a moment before he speed walked back. Halfway there, he remembered suddenly that he had a bowl in his bag from one day when he had eaten cereal on the way to morning practice. He washed the bowl out as soon as he could, but he had stuck it in his bag and not thought about it since. When he slid back inside, he pulled it and quietly poured the milk out after poking a hole with a straw.

Hinata waved Kageyama over, and he set the milk down without a word, watching the kitten uncurl and paw at the surface of the drink gently before it began to lap it up, pleased.

"I knew it! You _are_ amazing!” Hinata said, his eyes wide.

"I’m just trying to take care of the cat. Anyone would do that!" Kageyama replied, his expression tart.

"No, but it really was sweet of you!" Sugawara piped up, wiping a small spill with his finger. "Money well spent, I think!"

Kageyama felt his face color slightly at the kind praises of his friends, but he still didn’t speak, his head falling to his arms as he sat and observed the cat enjoying its little meal.

"We didn’t have to fight about juice boxes after all, huh?" Hinata said to himself, looking on warmly.

They decided to collectively name the kitten Karasu before restarting practice, and none of their friends figured out why there was always a cat nearby at practices from then on afterwards, nor why Sugawara and the others who had been present gave Kageyama pats on the back every time the group passed the drink machine. Asahi asked a few times, but got scared of the gleam in Sugawara’s eyes and didn’t press further.

"Welcome to the team, little guy!" Hinata whispered as he left practice that morning, petting Karasu with a laugh. "Welcome to the team."

-

"Hinata, let’s go!"

"C-coming!"


	3. Yellow is the Color of the Sun

06/02, The Beginning of Summer Break, 11 am, Hinata Household

Hinata Shouyou stretched upwards, reaching with his fingertips into the cabinet to grab a small pink bowl. He landed back on his feet and spun around, humming to himself as he listened to the cereal pieces clank out of the box one by one.

“Nankai ‘Kawatte yaru!’ tte hora chikattanda yo~ Itsumo mayotte to~chitte tsumazuita kedooooo~!”

And when he power slid to the fridge for the milk…

“Saigo wa waratte yarou tte ano hi naita koto zettai muda ni wa dekinai darouuuuuu~~!”

And finally, when he set the bowl down on the table, neatly in front of his little sister, he loudly belted the chorus in a ravishing encore. Natsu cracked a smile, and gave her brother a small shove to make him stop. He giggled quietly and scratched the back of his head, flushed and embarassed. “Sorry, Natsu. I’ve been watching too much TV, huh…?”

Just as he apologized and Natsu began her breakfast, Hinata heard his phone ringing and buzzing incessantly on the counter. He walked over to it and began to head up the stairs, turning quickly to his sister below. “It’s Asahi-san! This is important. I’ll be back in a sec, Natsu! Just finish your cereal, okay?”

"Kaaaay!" Natsu answered cheerfully, swirling her spoon between the corn pieces absentmindedly. When Hinata felt like she understood, he disappeared into his room on the second floor and answered the call.

"Yeah, no problem…now? Okay…I’ll let him know…"

Natsu, meanwhile, was observing her meal. It was a new yellow corn and marshmallow cereal her mom had picked out for her, because she had been obsessed with nature shows - especially those that showed the long panoramas of the sun in the sky, and all sorts of wild animals. She had no idea what the show was actually talking about, but she loved the way the TV showed the sky. Ever since her mom began watching the nature channel, Natsu was deeply and habitually interested in zoning out and staring out the window instead of eating her food. Hinata’s insistence that she eat properly eventually got the best of her, though. She loved her Shouyou nii-chan, even if he was noisy.

"They look like suns and stars…" Natsu murmured, picking some up with her spoon and bringing it close to her face to analyze. When she decided that that _was_ exactly what the cereal looked like, and felt pleased about it, she nodded to herself, puffed her cheeks, and decided it was her new favorite cereal. _Ever._

When Natsu finally heard her brother coming back down the stairs, he had a dumb grin on his face, like something really really good had happened. He was much happier ever since he started playing volleyball with his friends, she remembered, and she was glad for that, so maybe that was why. (But it was kind of creepy that he was smiling like he was crazy. Creepy nii-chan.)

Hinata held out his hand, his ‘creepy grin’ apparent. But it was warm, somehow, too. “Wanna go see the sky?”

When Natsu agreed by reaching out her hands, he picked her up and kept her seated in his folded arms, pushing the back door open with his shoulder. There was a strong breeze, and Natsu’s eyes bugged from surprise. The sun was shining brightly overhead, and she stared up, in complete and utter awe. It was nice to see the summer sun shimmering overhead like an old friend.

The bigger surprise, though, was the piece of corn cereal Hinata took out of his pocket and held up to the glaring brightness, one eye closed and tongue poking out. “Perfect, right?”

 _Definitely perfect cereal,_ Natsu mentally agreed, clinging to his Karasuno jacket. _Just like the sun and stars. Just like my brother!_

-

Later in the afternoon, the siblings’ mother returned from the grocery store, giving her two children big hugs before she unpacked the food and released her son to go on his daily run. Now that summer had started, he added that he wanted to pass by the beach and see the ocean and the sand, and his mother agreed that the weather would be absolutely perfect as she waved her new green onions in the air. Greeting his family goodbye and trying not to crack a big smile, Hinata Shouyou slipped his shoes on and shut the door, letting the wind wrap him up as he started into a fast run.

The summer was definitely wonderful this year. He got to play in Karasuno with his friends, receive Kageyama’s tosses, spend time with his sister and mother, and not wonder if he’d ever have the chance to do what he really wanted - volleyball. The Nationals felt close. The chance to play on that stage felt real. It felt _possible._

He bended his head to allow himself another big, silly grin, and continued on on the road until he finally came to the area of town which stretched out to the open ocean. A sandy beach ran along for a few miles, filled with people trying to make the most of their breaks and vacations. He liked the colorful towels and umbrellas people threw out, and especially the sand castle contests. Those were the true highlight of the beach season. One year, his favorite, a giant snow crab playing an electric guitar, won the contest. He even got to say hi to the artist who made it, and he was nearly shaking from excitement.

(‘Gwah!’ and ‘Bwah!’ didn’t translate over well, but at least he was 5 and it was sensible then.)

When Hinata found a soda pop machine and stopped at it, he picked out a can of Bepsi and listened for that oddly satisfying vending machine clunk before he bent down to pick it up from the compartment. As he popped the top open and listened a second time for the fizz, he glanced up and saw a popsicle vendor on the sand across the road.

Rushing across the asphalt, Hinata stopped in the line behind a small family and observed the options. It was nearing 34 degrees, and he was beginning to feel a disorienting sense of fatigue. Ice cream, he figured, could fix anything, and he dug around his pocket for any possible change. He had loaded the pocket after yesterday’s practice and the vending machine incident, so he proudly pulled out 202 yen for one sun shaped popsicle, almost able to taste his victory.

When he remembered that morning, and his sister’s silly but cute fascination with the sky, he quietly pulled out 202 more, packing them neatly in his palm as he finally reached the seller.

"Two sun popsicles, please!"

"Alright, son, that’ll be 404— yes, thank you…"

As he began to run along again, he heard a splash, and felt a wildly cold stickiness on his legs.

What did he buy before the popsicles, again…?

_Oh no._

The Bepsi had spilled all over the front of his pants, in the perfect place for someone like Tsukishima to point out that it looked like he had peed himself out of fear. Feeling a heightened sense of shame as he imagined the scenario, Hinata bent over and looked away from anyone who passed by him, whether or not they were paying attention. One such person was Sawamura Daichi, who had been at the beach with his cousins and his aunt, enjoying the beautiful day. When an orange-haired spiker he knew tore past him down the road, crying out curses under his breath, Daichi stood in shock - neon orange polka dot swimming trunks and all.

"What…? Hinata?"

-

As soon as he arrived home, Hinata showered and changed into a loose shirt and pajama pants, ruffling his hair dry with a towel. He stuck one of the two popsicles in the freezer, attaching a small yellow sticky note to the front.

_"For Natsu - may be hot!"_

Imagining her reaction with amusement, Hinata Shouyou closed the door gently and quietly returned up the stairs, prepared to take a nap and finish the day dreaming of soda spills, suns, stars, and volleyball.

_Today was definitely, absolutely perfect._

_(…Except for that stupid soda.)_


	4. Green is the Color of a Favorite Shirt

06/03, 1 pm, Grocery Store + Azumane Household

_Yaaaawn._

Azumane Asahi, 3rd year member of Karasuno High Volleyball Club, was at his local supermarket trailing sleepily behind his family. Tasked with getting the detergent from aisle 18 and not feeling particularly energetic, he took his time in reaching his destination, and poked around at scented candles (he particularly enjoyed Donut Shop and Vanilla Very Berry Breeze) and the electronics section, where he glanced over new albums and fancy new SOMY headphones (he also figured he’d tell Tsukishima the new models so he could look himself later).

After Asahi realized he might have taken slightly too long a break, he quickly zoomed off to aisle 18 and stood in front of the detergents with a look of deep concentration, thinking back to a conversation with his mother the previous morning.

_"Asahi darling, when we go to the store tomorrow, can you pick out a new detergent while I run around with papa?" his mother said, resting her head in her hand as she added on to the grocery list. "He never picks a good one, you know! I trust you!"_

_Asahi was standing at the fridge, holding the carton of orange juice and pondering whether or not the laundry detergent was even that bad. His face grew more confused as he realized he hadn’t thought about it at all, and he shrugged before setting his drink down next to his mama at the table._

_"Yes, this is the one to avoid! Oh, and we tried this one last spring! Goodness, no!" His mother chided, tapping the pen as she proceeded to flip with alarming speed through a set of coupons._

_Asahi felt his head spin at his mother’s funny ways, but he knew she meant well. (At least, he hoped she did.)_

Avoid that one, and that one…

"Are there any she does want, I wonder?" Asahi said, sweeping his eyes over the selection and looking back down at the list of brands they had previously tried. No one in Karasuno would believe his mother was so funny.

Not until they were _assigned_ laundry detergent shopping.

Asahi pictured Nishinoya and the others cracking up in hysterics and felt himself break into a small nervous sweat before he continued his search. Pacing up and down the aisle, he sensed himself growing slightly more panicked as the seconds ticked by.

That is until he spotted the puppy detergent, sitting silently in the bottom right of the laundry detergent shelves. It was a bright green detergent bottle, with a cute puppy in a field of pink flowers on the front. Asahi had reached out for it subconsciously, and stared down at the labelling in awe. “It looks sort of like…”

_Asahi was walking home from practice on the day before summer break began, shuffling his feet on the sidewalk and humming a tune he had heard from the radio that morning (Natsuzora by Galileo Galilei, he found out later, thanks to Suga’s phone app). He was always fond of seeing people with their pets when he walked home, since he found dogs especially cute. Though most dogs barked at him and scared him away, Asahi saw a little boy with a puppy by the river that only watched him as he passed. He figured this out because the dog’s head followed his movements faithfully…and so did the little boy’s._

_What?_

_He walked backward, then forward, then jumped to the side without looking away. Both the child and puppy’s heads moved wherever he landed. After trying this for a few minutes and successfully scaring a different small child, Azumane Asahi decided to approach the dog duo and say hello, even though he was ever so slightly weirded out._

_"H-hello…" Asahi said softly, his hand raised in greeting. He wore a modest smile, and his hair was pulled back by a thin black stretchy headband he had found in his closet that morning. He thought he probably looked a bit disheveled, but the child’s big smile meant he probably wasn’t feeling all that intimidated._

_The child stood quickly, spinning around on one foot before picking up his puppy as if to show it off to Asahi. When he almost fell over, Asahi lunged forward and helped the boy steady himself. He giggled profusely, dropping back down to sit in the grass. “Wanna pet him?”_

_The little boy had stormy grey eyes, and a mop of silvery hair that reminded him strikingly of Sugawara Koushi. He thought he would tell his friend he saw a mini Suga later, since it would probably make for a funny story._

_"Sure…!" Asahi answered in surprise, feeling a bit elated that this little person wasn’t afraid. He was never spoken to so calmly by small kids, and warmth spread through the ace of Karasuno as he happily petted the puppy. It’s name was Nami, since its hair kind of looked like waves when it ran, the boy added, grinning even wider._

_They talked casually for a little bit, the boy about entering junior high school, and Asahi about the Karasuno volleyball club._

_"Volleyball sounds really fun, Onii-san! Do you think I could play volleyball too?"_

_Asahi tilted his head to the side, thinking. The boy seemed to be very fit and appeared to already be a bit tall for his age. When the boy gave Asahi an expectant look, Asahi nodded and smiled. “Yeah! You could try for sure! You could even start soon, since you’re going to be in junior high already!”_

_After they spent a few minutes more chatting, the boy promised Asahi he’d give it a shot, and they parted ways after Asahi gave Nami one more pat on the head._

_The spiker went home with a silly and joyful expression on his face. His mother glanced on, laughing to herself as she watched her son trek to his room. “Something good happen, hmm, Asahi dear?”_

Shaking his head to relieve himself of the flashback, Asahi rejoined his family at the front counter a few minutes later and set the detergent down in the cart rather proudly. His mother read the labels and nodded in satisfaction. “A new brand! Let’s give it a go!”

Asahi’s papa rolled his eyes, but looked amused anyway. The family carried the groceries to the car together, discussing something about dinner preparations before finally arriving home. Asahi was tasked first with putting everything away - he then proceeded to remove the new detergent from the bag, reading for special instructions and the amount for each load before he retrieved the clothes bin and began to load the washer.

"1/6th a cup for a high efficiency front loading washer…is this high efficiency? Hmm…Okaa-san? What amount do I use for the detergent?" Asahi called out curiously. When his mother popped up beside him, she told him she was heading out to a meeting, and that he could guesstimate how much he needed. The amounts were recommendations, she said knowledgeably, nodding her head. After that she left her son with his head spinning again as he tried to think about how much detergent he actually was supposed to use, and he recalled rather dejectedly that he didn’t pay much attention himself.

"Huh? Well, just eyeball it. It’s not like your machine will overflow, and you are washing a big load after all." Daichi advised, shrugging as he held the phone using his shoulder. "Anyway, can you come to the Sorairo Hibachi at 4? Sugawara is coming too. We want to meet up and talk!"

"H-hah?" Asahi blubbered into the phone. He had dumped the detergent in without looking, but decided he didn’t have the means to fix it and loaded the clothes anyway. "I…I figured out the amount! Well…sort of, not really…yeah, I can come…!"

Daichi laughed loudly in reply. “Okay, great! See you in a bit, then!”

Asahi loaded his favorite green shirt last. It said, _“Fight on! We are the stars!”_ in bold, and he had bought it one day when he was out shopping with the team during their 1st year. Tossing it in blindly and closing the washer door with a loud click, Asahi headed up to his room to get ready. An ominous whirring came from the machine, but no one heard a sound, and he slipped out the door after saying goodbye, looking forward to a good meal after the long morning and afternoon.

When he arrived at the front, he was greeted warmly by Sugawara, who was wearing a seafoam green shirt and white bermudas. It was always interesting to see the styles of his friends when they weren’t at school, since sometimes it contrasted with his expectations. Daichi appeared 5 minutes later in a polo shirt and jeans, waving amiably. Asahi’s mind wandered to clothes as they entered, and the trio was able to enjoy a delicious meal while they chatted about their kohais and what they had done so far over break. Daichi even mentioned swearing he saw Hinata running past him along the beach the previous afternoon, and Sugawara agreed that it was most likely him with almost no hesitation.

"Who else has a shock orange mop and looks that silly when he’s frantic?" Sugawara said, laughing as he picked up another piece of meat.

"No one! You’re right!" Daichi replied, feigning amazement and joining in the laughter.

The conversation went on this way and that for an hour, and then the three chatted for a bit more outside before they separated ways. As Asahi arrived home, he finally heard the strange noises from the laundry room - buzzing and whirring and…and _popping?_

As he approached with fearful caution, Asahi slipped and slid on his feet, slamming straight into his dryer with a high-pitched yelp. Surrounding him were piles of bubbles and runny soap water, and he let out another fearful yell before he pulled towels from the shelf on the wall above him and bent down to soak up the liquid. His parents weren’t home, and his emotions were on overdrive as he tried to keep himself from having a mental breakdown. He was finally able to clean it all up and remove the clothes from the machine, and he read carefully to check the amount before adding the clothes in, sighing tiredly. When the ace came to his green shirt, though…

It was almost completely white, down to each marking and fold.

Asahi felt like he was drowning in the bubbles he had just cleaned up, and his mouth hung open.

_Why had the adorable puppy detergent betrayed him?!_

Letting out a quiet and depressed sobbing noise, Asahi closed the dryer door and took his time on the trek to his bedroom, head hanging low.

The next day, his mama wanted to bring friends over, so she took Asahi with her to the store to help her find everything she now needed for their lunch. Asahi’s papa was at work that morning, so he didn’t join them, and Asahi stared blankly out the window as they arrived back at the grocery. While his mama was getting vegetables, Asahi found that he had wandered back to the detergent section. He had every intention of insisting they never trust the puppy brand again, remembering his favorite shirt wistfully.

As he passed the detergent he had bought with so much pride the previous day, Asahi’s expression turned to cold, cold ice, and he glared at it with immense disappointment. Almost as if to make a point, he reached for the cat detergent instead, stealing glances at the evil dog on the front of his last selection.

_"Was that one no good either, Asahi sweetheart?!"_


	5. Blue is the Color of Pool Water

06/04, 11 am, Yamaguchi Household -> Local public pool

Yamaguchi Tadashi felt himself blink.

Once, then twice, then once again, as he adjusted to the sunlight filtering in through the blinds on his window.

What day was it again…? Was he missing something?

That was right when it hit him, not unlike a volleyball to the face. ( _Hinata’s face_ , he snickered to himself.)

 _"TSUKKI!"_ he screeched, sliding off the bed and tumbling over his blanket before crashing violently into his closet door.

"Wha…? I’m coming in, Yamaguchi." 

The sound of the bedroom door opening was followed by the entrance of Tsukishima Kei, who looked extremely sleepy as he adjusted his plain blue tshirt and the large bag on his shoulder. He had clearly gotten up not much earlier than his friend, but somehow made it over to his place early regardless.

"The pool, remember?" Tsukishima muttered, holding his hand out.

Yamaguchi stood and folded his blanket neatly, still winded from flying across his room just after waking up. His hair was puffed up and all swept to one side, and his shirt hung, defeated and lifeless, off his left shoulder. “Yeah…I nearly slept in when I was the one who asked, too. I’m sorry, Tsukki. I’ll get ready quick, but go ahead and get some water bottles from the fridge!”

Tsukishima shrugged, adjusting his glasses. “It’s the start of summer break. Not really a big deal. Be fast though. We wanna get there before too many people show up.”

"That sure sounds like you, huh…?" Yamaguchi laughed sleepily as his friend disappeared down the stairs.

As soon as Yamaguchi had gotten dressed and hastily packed a beach towel into a drawstring backpack (along with some sunscreen), he jumped two at a time down the stairs until he joined Tsukishima at the front door, where they both called out a goodbye and proceeded to head down to the local pool. It was near Nishinoya’s house, and they managed to pass their senpai jogging to the convenience store as the duo walked at a casual pace on the side of the road. While Tsukishima was busy waving away a particularly angry puppy with his hand near the bushes and snapping at a little boy with silvery hair, Yamaguchi sped up to stop their teammate and say hello.

"Nishinoya-senpai! How are you doing?" Yamaguchi said amiably, changing the hand holding his water bottle. _"Cold…!"_

Nishinoya Yuu was wearing a t-shirt that said _‘SWAG FOR THE SOUL’_ in English…but that probably wasn’t the most interesting part. His shorts were a shocking highlighter pink, and he was wearing only one shoe.

Yamaguchi’s face drained of all expression except bewilderment, and Tsukishima joined them just in time to ask what they were both thinking.

"What are you even wearing, senpai?"

Nishinoya scratched the back of his head, laughing with lofty embarassment. “I was babysitting yesterday, and one of the little guys stole my shoe. He stole it again and took it with him before I noticed, but his cousin works the convenience store, so I’m going there to get it back.”

"And the shirt?" Tsukishima questioned, looking plainly unimpressed with the story.

Nishinoya looked down at his shirt and then back at his kohai with a grin. “This was a steal at the store! Anyway, you guys heading to the pool? Good job beating the crowd.”

"That’s what we’re trying to do, that is." Tsukishima replied. "We better get going soon, then, Yamaguchi."

"Is something wrong, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked with concern, attempting to repair his bedhead with one hand.

Tsukishima just shook his head and grabbed his friend’s arm as if he was in a rush. “Nothing. Just hope that water’s shallow.”

Nishinoya tilted his head as he waved, slightly confused. Once their senpai had started back on his way, Yamaguchi allowed Tsukishima to pull him along, still feeling uneasy about his companion’s mood. Was something bothering him, or was he just really exhausted?

_Maybe they should have saved the pool for another day…_

Once they arrived at the iron gate, Yamaguchi slid a card into the mechanical slot and Tsukishima pushed open the gate with a gust of breezy air. It was a sunny, warm day, with little to no clouds in the sky, and a nice wind. Tsukishima allowed the warmth to sink in and relaxed his shoulders a bit as he followed his friend to an empty table. There was a group of elementary kids tossing a beach ball across the water on the more shallow end, and as Tsukishima removed his shirt and folded it into his bag, he immediately seated himself in a chair in resignation.

"You can go play with them, Yamaguchi. I’ll be fine here." Tsukishima said, lowering a baseball cap over his eyes and opening a water bottle with a pop.

"Tsukki…?" Yamaguchi murmured, staring at him in surprise. "We did come here to swim, but if that’s what you want…I’ll be over with the kids if you want to join us."

As Yamaguchi slipped into the water and waved the group over, Tsukishima sipped on his drink and watched, his free hand shaking slightly as he subconsciously gripped the fabric of his shorts. The water looked the same as it did when he was last at the pool, several years earlier.

_Same place, huh…?_

"Toss it here! Over here!" One of the kids called out, his arms waving in a blur. He laughed so hard he snorted pool water and knocked his head into his teammate, and the group exploded in laughter.

Tsukishima cackled softly mid-sip and continued to observe the game in silence. Yamaguchi was given lots of handicaps by the kids, like that he had have his knees bended, and his protests were making the group of children have giggle fits as the ball flew around and bounced on heads and hands and across the surface of the water.

 _What a warm day, huh,_ he thought to himself, easing into his beach chair and relaxing again. His drink and the cool shade were making him feel a little better, his attention drifting off as he began to daydream and not think of anything of particular importance. Stuff like how nice the sky was, or how much he actually felt like playing that particular morning.

Maybe the heat _was_ getting to him…

After about an hour, the group of kids exited the water and gathered at the opposite end to enjoy their lunches. Yamaguchi swam over to Kei’s end and waved, his skin already a shade darker. Tsukishima mentally noted how easily Tadashi tanned and found it a little amusing. _Would he be hot cocoa before they left?_

"Wanna join now? No one’s in except me - they might even let us borrow the beach ball since they’re eating. Or maybe Ryou is holding onto…yep…that kid…!"

Tsukishima held his palm out in refusal of the offer, setting his water bottle down and switching over to checking his phone. “Sorry, not yet.”

Yamaguchi sighed. “Well why are you gonna just sit there? You could at least soak in some of the sunlight, but you’re in the shade! Come on and swim. We can go look at glasses, and the Jurassic exhibit at the museum. We could even go get strawberry shortcake from Corner Cafe.”

At the mention of the spongy cake which Tsukishima deeply adored, he raised one eyebrow and stood slowly, but stopped himself right next to his chair. “Even that’s not enough, Yamaguchi. Sorry to disappoint.”

Yamaguchi grinned, pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the pool. “Ah, but you did stand up! How about some new headphones and shoes at the mall tomorrow? That work?”

Tsukishima slid into the pool past him, almost too fast for Yamaguchi to register. When he was hit with a large splash of water, Yamaguchi Tadashi stared and began to laugh as Tsukishima floated and bobbed - most noticeably, though, was that he was shaking, and once Tadashi realized the liekly reason for Tsukishima’s lack of enthusiasm, he felt an instant wave of guilt.

“S-sorry for making you come here, Tsukki. Is the water cold at all?”

Tsukishima was gripping the side of the pool, not looking up. He wasn’t sure why he had even bothered going in the water, since he wanted very badly to climb out. “Don’t apolo…gize…and no.”

"Come on, it’s not that bad. Here…" Yamaguchi said, holding out his hand and coaxing his friend to the center. The kids on the side began to cheer him on, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he continued to wade. But he didn’t stop shaking, and his lip curled like he was holding back tears - that’s when Yamaguchi resolved to bring him back to the shore, pulling them both up. With his legs crossed as he sat, Tsukishima Kei could only bring himself to look down as far as he could see into the blue. He didn’t say a word. Yamaguchi had half expected to be screamed at somehow, but he felt bad for even thinking that, and handed Tsukishima his towel.

"It’s because of nii-chan." Tsukishima said, not tearing his eyes away from the pool edge. His voice held none of it’s usual sharpness, and it almost sounded a little bitter.

"He kept trying to make me swim before, but his methods…they were kind of…bribes of cake after I swam a certain distance or something and…I guess he cared and wanted to help, but seriously…that guy’s too enthusiastic about life in general sometimes…I don’t get myself either…and one time I almost drowned because I was mad and I wasn’t careful…whatever, though…"

His words were followed by an involuntary shake of the shoulders, and Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and coughed.

"Don’t worry about explaining, Tsukki. It’s okay." Yamaguchi said, smiling quietly. "We can still go get headphones and cake tomorrow. I’ll make up for the pool day."

"You’d better." Tsukishima snapped, coughing again. He grabbed his water bottle and picked up his bag, snapping his phone shut.

"There’s your usual you." Yamaguchi observed again, pleased. He patted Tsukishima on the back and startled him before the two headed off, greeting the beach ball group before they opened the gate again and Yamaguchi collected his card.

"Now then, would you mind if I invited the others along?" Yamaguchi asked, tapping buttons on his own phone as they walked the path from before. The weather was heating up now that it was early afternoon, and Tsukishima made a mental note to buy popsicles before he went home.

"I guess you can. Whatever." Tsukishima replied, digging past his towel and getting out a second water bottle.

"Roger! Ah, Hinata, hey…can you add Kageyama to the call…hi, Sugawara-senpai…yes, the mall tomorrow at 2…me? Yeah, and Tsukki…yeah, we were at the pool. Yeah. Oh? Okay. That’s fine. Yes, he looked kind of silly, if you wanna know from me…! Like a chihuahua. No, no, he’s fine. He’s wagging his tail—"

Tsukishima swept his hand in and shut the call down, successfully confusing the entire Karasuno team on the other lines and making Yamaguchi burst into a fit of laughter. “I was kidding, I swear!”

"Right." Tsukishima sniffed, looking back up at the sky. "And don’t ever call me a chihuahua, Yamaguchi. Swear on it."

"Okay, okay, I’m sorry…haha…" Yamaguchi said breathlessly, putting the phone away in his pocket. "Let’s go home, Tsukki."

Tsukishima half smiled, rolling his eyes as they picked up their pace.

"Yeah."


	6. Indigo is the Color of the Night

06/05, 3 pm, Mall

It had been an hour or two since the arrival of the group at the mall, and Tsukishima Kei was still looking. They had stopped briefly for crepes earlier, but as the tall first year was the lone soul feeling hungry, they decided collectively to get ice cream instead (“Sounds good, it’s less filling!” Sugawara Koushi had said, which lead immediately to everyone else nodding along).

First, though, after a brief explanation on why the entire Karasuno volleyball team was actually going shopping together, Yamaguchi Tadashi lead the way as the crows made their landing at the ever expanding SOMY store located on the third level.

Hinata Shouyou was deeply fascinated by the escalator, since it went up in a spiral instead of the normal diagonal, and he blabbed on to Kageyama, who was only half listening as he scrolled through music on his phone. He nodded occasionally to let Hinata know he was listening, but he wasn’t really all that focused on anything in particular. This divided attention lead to a chatty and hyper Hinata jumping 6 steps above to get to their destination, and a surprised Kageyama tripping his way up before he got to the group safely.

Tsukishima then made a snide remark under his breath which caused their captain to deck him on the shoulder, and Yamaguchi to laugh to himself.

"Alright, that’s enough! Do you have any ideas on what you’re looking for, Tsukishima?"

Tsukishima pulled a magazine page from his pocket and unfolded it, handing it over to the team with a shrug. “I think wireless noise cancelling headphones would work, but I don’t mind the look of the Nextra Bass in orange. Either or.”

"I like the color on the Nextra ones." Yachi piped up, her eyes wide as she looked at the options over Daichi’s shoulder.

"Me too!" Hinata added, and Kageyama followed, murmuring something about thinking the red ones looked classier than orange - but that it wasn’t for him to say. (Heh.)

"Look, an outdoor listening series!" Nishinoya called from the inside of the shop, waving his arms in the distance as he listened to the playlist on the display and drew annoyed stares from the shoppers.

"Ahh, he found one he likes." Asahi laughed, rubbing the back of his head and walking quietly inside with Daichi and Suga, who were trailing behind and chatting softly.

Once the entire team was finally milling around, Tanaka tried out the orange Nextra Bass and immediately ushered the team over. “These are great, Tsukishima! Not bad, you! Hahahah! Plus, the song’s great!”

Tsukishima smirked as his senpai passed the headset over, slipping it on and checking the mp3 for the song title.

"NoNoNo by Apink? …Seriously?"

"Interesting, Tanaka." Sugawara said, cracking up and covering his mouth just as quickly.

"Tanaka clearly has defined taste! Don’t make fun of him, Suga!" Daichi chastised, chuckling as he shuffled through a different song set.

"So cold, dammit!" Tanaka cried out dramatically, covering his eyes with his arm and leaning on a laughing Nishinoya.

After a few minutes of joking back and forth and looking at more playlists, the group left as Tsukishima purchased the now famed orange Nextra Bass headphones and joined them outside. He actually looking quietly pleased with himself as he swung the bag in place and hummed.

(Yamaguchi later said that Tsukishima’s mood always improved when he could shop or eat cake, and to do both for him was a smart move if any of them ever managed to really tick him off. Hinata was especially appreciative of the advice.)

Once they had also gotten Tsukishima shoes at Nyke and Hinata a new gym bag, the group made their final stop at the ice cream and smoothie stand and formed a haphazard line, buzzing with different conversations. A penny or two flew, caught by Daichi, and an excited Hinata had to be held down by the arm by Kageyama, who asked him to split a banana split as he glanced at the menu board. Daichi and Sugawara went with chocolate chip smoothies, Yachi with a scoop of Strawberry Creme Swirl in a sprinkle cone, Nishinoya with two scoops of vanilla bean, Asahi with the triple size banana split (“Whaaaaat?!” cried Hinata, shocked), Yamaguchi and Tsukishima with two scoops of Strawberry Cheesecake, Tanaka and Shimizu with a scoop each of Red Bean…

_But how were they going to pay?_

"I’m short on change still…I kind of bought ice cream and didn’t replace my money yet…" Hinata said nervously, scratching his head.

"Lucky you, your senpai has you covered!" Nishinoya announced, holding up just enough in his hand and grinning in victory.

"Nishinoya-senpai!" Hinata answered, his eyes overflowing and sparkling with relief.

"No problem, no problem! Hahaha!"

"Good, good! Can anyone else cover for anyone who needs it?" Daichi asked, pulling out his wallet and sifting through.

Yachi raised her hand nervously, her cute and small pink wallet in her palm. “I can pay for anyone else who forgot! If that’s alright!”

"Yachi…!" Shimizu said, smiling.

"Thank you, Yachi-san." Daichi praised as they arrived at the counter. "Enjoy, everyone, then!"

-

As night swept in, the group parted ways by the riverside and made their ways home. Daichi and Sugawara were the only ones in their general direction, and they detoured off, following the river for as long as they could and listening to the distant sound of honking horns and laughter from the streets and bridge, which were still lit up with lights in every shade of yellow and white.

"It’s so peaceful now! Imagine that!" Sugawara observed, smiling as he sipped on the remnants of his drink.

"Amazingly silent." Daichi agreed, looking up at the darkening sky and grinning.

When a moment or two had passed and the buzz of the traffic was the soundtrack again, Daichi slowly ceased his walking and tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Suga, can we stop here and watch the stars once they really show up?"

Sugawara looked surprised for a moment, but he nodded and plopped down in the grass, patting the spot next to him as an invitation.

"Come join, if you want to!"

"Of course." Daichi grunted, amused, lowering himself to the ground and laying down. His eyes soon fixated on the stars which had begun to appear in shimmering clusters just above them.

At first it wasn’t many, clogged by the bright aura of the town and the slight cloud cover.

When all of it cleared away after a moment of waiting, though, the view took the breath of Sawamura Daichi away.

Glimmering points of white light, bursts of stardust, and patches of ebony painted a childish but awe-inspiring pattern in the stark black of the evening. The occasional plane or bird sailed across its surface, and a cloud momentarily blocked a constellation, floating on until it passed. Despite the view shifting, as the two third years sat and stared on, it sort of felt like they were being carried, wrapped up and safe, straight into the belly of the sky.

"Hey, you know those two stars right there, the one that kind of looks really small but proud, and then the suuuper bright and big one next to that? It kind of looks like Hinata and Kageyama!" Sugawara joked, pointing as he sat and continued to move his eyes, watching carefully.

"And that one right there is Nishinoya." Daichi concluded, his finger directed at a shooting star which zipped across and vanished, twinkling and fizzing with energy.

"And that is Tanaka." Sugawara said, laughing as he pointed to a star which was almost blue and silver, shining rather dramatically next to the more soft spoken stars surrounding it.

"And that is…"

"Exactly!"

"Perfect!"

-

When morning came, Daichi opened his eyes and blinked to regain his vision. His empty smoothie cup lay in the grass by his feet, and Sugawara was sitting up sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning. The sun had long since risen, and their teammates were around them, elbowing each other and talking loudly.

"Nice tan, senpai!" Hinata giggled, pointing to Daichi as he jumped up next to Kageyama, who was reading a volleyball magazine and sipping a milk box.

"Tan…?" Daichi murmured questioningly, glancing at his hands and feet.

"Not quite nature’s best work, unfortunately." Tsukishima interrupted, holding his phone up with the front facing camera and snickering softly.

_"No waaay…!"_


	7. Violet is the Color of Nevermind

06/04, 2 am, Azumane/Nishinoya Household

 _“Aargh!”_  Nishinoya Yuu screamed, grabbing at his sheets in frustration and sitting up. He felt himself immediately filling to the brim with frustration as he realized his predicament, groaning again and tangling himself in his blanket.

It was 2 in the morning, and the very vocal libero had just been busy catching up to 29 days, a k-drama on his watch list for the summer. He wanted to finish it before break ended, and naturally, he had needed a big energy boost…

_“Give me that 6 pack over there, please.” Nishinoya asked the seller, looking rather sleepy (and not too short of criminal, as his hair was down from showering)._

_“Sure, take any pack you like…ID please?” the seller requested, sweating nervously as he proceeded to open up a plastic bag. “Looks like a kid though. Boss told me not to judge, but—”_

_However, when Nishinoya wobbled over and grabbed a 6 pack of grape soda, the seller rang it up with an air of heavy relief. After nodding to let Nishinoya Yuu know that his Karasuno ID would work for his soda purchase, the poor worker lowered himself to his knees and took a deep breath as the teen made his exit. “I really do not get the world after dinnertime…”_

_-_

_“NO WAY…NO WAY! THAT’S WHY YOU CRY FOR HER? WIMPY ASSHOLE!” Nishinoya screeched, sipping his second soda can and gripping it with near white fingers. “This guy is the main protagonist? Hinata would be a better show protagonist! Anyone would be a better protagonist!”_

_And after the 4 th_ _–_

_“How much sugar was that? Ah, I dunno…why isn’t anyone crying…? Isn’t the point for them to cry? It can be happy! HAPPY! HAPPY TEARS! CRY, DAMMIT!”_

_Then the 5 th -_

_“HE’S NOT EVEN CUTE! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING? CAN SHE WAKE UP ALREADY? WHERE’S THE OTHER GIRL? WHERE IS EVERYONE? WHY IS THERE DRAMATIC MUSIC?! WHY ARE THERE DRAMATIC PEOPLE?!  AAARGH, SO FRUSTRATING! I’M NOT EVEN GONNA FINISH THIS CRAPPY—”_

_And by the 6 th, Nishinoya was raving so loudly at his screen that his mother knocked on his door and asked him to “SHUT UP AND GO TO BED. PLEASE, HONEY”._

_As Nishinoya managed to calm down and shut off the lights, listening idly to the constant buzz of the fan, he tossed to the right side and wrapped himself up tightly. The wall was a nice shade of midnight black, he thought jokingly, before turning onto his left._

_Aaand right…_

_And left again…_

_And facing up…_

“This is going just about as well as the drama did.” Nishinoya muttered, flopping over and grabbing his phone from the night stand. He propped himself up and sighed, resigning himself to his fate.

_[2 messages.]_

“Huh? Who’s up this late?” He wondered aloud, scratching his head.

_Click, click…_

_Asahi, 2:28 am_

_“Hey Nishinoya! I sort of ran into a problem…_ ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ”

            _Asahi, 2:30 am_

_“I overflowed my washer while I was out with Suga and Daichi…_

_I can’t sleep anymore! What will my mom say to me?! I can never trust puppies on packaging again!!!!!! >:(”_

Nishinoya chuckled despite himself, opening up a reply with a grin.

_Nishinoya, 2:40 am_

_“What??? LOL_

_I can never trust soda again!!!_

_Looks like we both have stories!!!_ (((＼（＠v＠）／)))”

            _Ding._

_Asahi, 2:42 am_

_“I guess!!!!! If you don’t see me again please tell Daichi I’m sorry and I’ll check for high efficiency!!!! >m<”_

_Nishinoya, 2:45 am_

_“LOL what????”_

_Asahi, 2:48 am_

_“I’m never buying that puppy detergent again :(((_

_Can detergent be evil, probably???”_

_Nishinoya, 2:51 am_

_“Anything’s possible!!!! After all, I shouldn’t have trusted that grape soda :( At least I saw Lee Yo-Won twenty times in a day! >o<!!!!!! BUT STILL!!”_

_Asahi, 3:00 am_

_“Who? Ovo”_

_Nishinoya, 3:02 am_

_“…..forget I said anything”_

_Nishinoya, 3:03 am_

_“seriously”_

_Nishinoya, 3:04 am_

_“please”_

_Nishinoya, 3:05 am_

_“PLEASE?????!!!!!1 @w@”_

_Asahi, 3:07 am_

_“Huh? If you like those things, there’s no problem, right?”_

_Nishinoya, 3:11 am_

_“…??”_

_Asahi, 3:14 am_

_“It’s not as though it’s the puppy detergent or the soda”_

_Asahi, 3:14 am_

_“It’s not a mistake like those are :O!!!”_

_Asahi, 3:15 am_

_“It’s something you like and that’s all, right?”_

_Asahi, 3:16 am_

_“Sorry, that sounds lame TvT  *v* haha”_

_Nishinoya, 3:24 am_

_“it’s not lame”_

_Nishinoya, 3:30 am_

_“thanks. :)”_

At that moment, Nishinoya and Asahi grinned simultaneously, which slowly grew into loud laughter, and lastly a poignant silence, which reminded them rather quickly of the time of the night.

 (Of course, though, they had a few more things to say first…)

         _Nishinoya, 4:00 am_

_“WHY IS THE SUGAR CONTENT SO HIGH ANYWAY THIS ISN’T NANA KIMI TOSSED IN WITH SOURAN”_

_Asahi, 4:01 am_

_“That puppy is like having too much sugar too :P”_

_Asahi, 4:02 am_

_“I feel sorry for the next poor soul”_

_Asahi, 4:03 am_

_“Who trusts it’s kind eyes”_

_Asahi, 4:03 am_

_“and feels themselves betrayed!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ): <”_

_Nishinoya, 4:05 am_

_“I’M LEAVING THEM A NOT SO POLITE LETTER”_

_Nishinoya, 4:06 am_

_“SEALED WITH THE CHERRY GLOSS LEE MAGICALLY WEARS IN ALL HER HOSPITAL SCENES”_

_Nishinoya, 4:07 am_

_“I BET THAT DOG YOURE MENTIONING DOES HER MAKEUP BETWEEN SHOTS OR SOMTh”_

_Asahi, 4:10 am_

_“yes, strongly worded letters are in order!!!!!!!!!!”_

_Nishinoya, 4:11 am_

_“FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM! FOR NATIONALS! FOR GOOD PRODUCTS!”_

_Nishinoya, 4:12 am_

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”_

_Asahi, 4:14 am_

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa???????????????!!!!!!!!!”_

_Nishinoya, 4:16 am_

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”_

_Asahi, 4:18 am_

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa”_

_Nishinoya, 4:19 am_

_“gOOODDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”_

_Asahi, 4:20 am_

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_[Asahi is typing]”_

With Asahi’s final elongated cry of determination, the two Karasuno players instantly fell asleep, their phones still in hand as the sun began to rise a few hours later. It filled their rooms with the warm light of morning, and a conversation in person the next afternoon about the common terrors of commercial purchases.

-

“Want some grape soda, Asahi-san?” Daichi asked, smiling as he offered a drink to his friend from the package Suga had brought.

 Feeling the icy glare of Nishinoya Yuu from behind, Asahi politely refused, and relaxed his posture once he felt the winter pass.

 “I’ll just go for the water…but thank you.”


	8. Bonus Chapter: Rainbow is the Color of Champions

_PART 8 - BONUS CHAPTER  – Rainbow is the Color of Champions (Kageyama Tobio & Hinata Shouyou)_

2020 Summer Olympics, 9 am, Men’s Volleyball Gold Medal Round [Komazawa Volleyball Courts, Tokyo, Japan - Court C - Japan vs. Brazil]

"Coming back to take their gold after placing second in the 2012 Summer Olympics, Brazil makes it to the Gold Medal Round for a second time, defeating the previous winner, Russia, in the third set during the semifinal match, 25-20. Clearly, they have come back to win! What do you think, Kanzaki-san?"

"Well, the match is currently in its own third set, with Japan taking the first, 25-19, and Brazil the second, 25-22. It was a close call, but a certain ‘legendary duo’ managed to keep the ball in play and win momentum, at the very least…!"

-

"Too high!"

"Calm down, I’m trying to adjust!"

"Will you two just shut it?!"

The captain of Team Japan, Nakajima Tori, immediately whacked his star players with his water bottle and smirked heavily.

"We’re on television! Don’t yell at each other!"

"O-osu…" The two muttered in unison, looking at their feet and frowning.

After their captain walked away, Kageyama and Hinata stared daggers at each other for several moments before glancing away. They had argued plenty during their Olympic training, but even they knew better than to continue the rumble on national TV.

( _It was for afterwards, obviously,_  Kageyama would later say.)

"Let’s just…let’s win this, alright?" Kageyama murmured, not tearing his eyes from the ground. When he finally did look up, though, Hinata gave him the biggest laugh he had ever seen, and a smile that reminded him not all too vaguely of the sun.

Interrupting Kageyama Tobio’s oddly warm train of thought, though, was Hinata himself, bouncing energetically on his feet.

"Of course! Is that even a question, dumb Kageyama?"

The two began to giggle hysterically, which got the rest of the team somehow cracking up right along with them - even their stoic leader couldn’t help but grin as the group bellowed with joyous laughter and tears. A confused Brazilian team watched them from the other side of the net, not without wondering “what Japan’s problem was” and if they were missing something (which was debatable).

With a few tissues passed around and a pat or two on the back, the match resumed at the blow of a whistle – one that would mark the set of fate.

-

Kageyama’s eyes traveled to Hinata’s form, moving in slow motion in his peripheral vision.

_Like so many times before, just serve…_

As the ball left his hands, he tossed it with all of his hope in his friend, with all the tears they cried over matches lost when they were still in Karasuno, with the sight of the backs of the third years, carrying a promise that they would bring Karasuno to the top…

For the faith of Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi, for the laughter and unwavering tenacity of Nishinoya and Tanaka, for the cool determination of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, and the kindness of the managers, Coach Ukai, and Takeda-sensei…but most of all, for the fact that Hinata was the person who had saved Kageyama, that this toss was his chance to show him gratitude for all that they had gone through and all they had worked for without ever parting.

 _"This…is…my final and greatest…thanks!"_  He said breathlessly, releasing the toss into the air with precision and calm.

The toss was absolutely perfect.

Hinata felt tears spring in his eyes as the ball slammed his palm and rushed with thunderous power into the floor on the other side.

The whistle rang like a clanging bell in his ears as he saw, clearer than ever, the top which he had dreamed of for so long. It felt different from every time before - the toss, the sight past the blockers, the way he hit the ball.

Everything felt like it was in place.

Like Kageyama’s silent reminder of the promise he never forgot.

"I didn’t forget, either! I didn’t forget!" Hinata cried out as the team came together, shouting and hugging over the clamor of the crowd.

"I know you didn’t! Dumbass Hinata!" Kageyama shouted back, his grin shattering with his crying, and his mouth curling up as he tried to keep himself from bursting at the seams.

"OSU!"

_"Our promise was to win, to stand at the top of the world - together."_

-

"Match point - Japan, 25-18! The legendary Oddball Duo deals the final and winning blow with a quick strike, blowing straight past the blockers on Team Brazil!" The announcer called out, standing in his seat and knocking his chair to the ground in shock.

Rainbow streamers exploded from the cieling, and the teams bowed to each other before the final flag was waved. The news reporters burst in like a flood, and Hinata and Kageyama, still teary-eyed, gave each other a gigantic hug.

"We did it!"

**JAPAN** **\- BRAZIL**

**GOLD MEDAL ROUND**

**MEN’S OLYMPIC VOLLEYBALL 2020**

**TOKYO** **, JAPAN**

**TOTAL: 75 - 59**

**WINNER: JAPAN**

As their captain held up the medal on stage during the award ceremony, the team cried out in a rallying cheer. Hinata and Kageyama waved at the camera, and Hinata held up a small plush crow, given to him by Yachi at their graduation from Karasuno. It was her little good luck wish to her friends as they started the brunt of their Olympic training.

_"Show this to us when you take the gold!"_

_Hinata had stared at it for a moment before taking it gingerly, placing it in the hole he had created with the zipper in his bag._

_"It fits perfectly! Thanks, Yachi!"_

And when Hinata recieved a phone call after the match, the entirety of their Karasuno teams roared a greeting from the Karasuno gym.

"We saw the match!" Nishinoya shrieked, taking the phone.

"Not too shabby." Tsukishima commented.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tanaka shouted, promptly receiving a whack with a newspaper.

The Olympic Oddball Duo gave each other their biggest smiles yet, and cried as they talked over the phone. The group gave their best wishes and congratulations, and everyone promised to meet up again to watch a match of the current Karasuno (which, if Coach Ukai had anything to say about it, rivaled even the incredible oddball duo’s generation).

"The new team is doing really well! Your little sister is an energetic manager, Hinata." Coach Ukai laughed, scratching his head as he held on to the phone.

"She sure is!" Hinata replied proudly. "Is she there?"

"NII-CHAN!" Natsu yelled, pulling the phone in her direction. "I SAW THE MATCH! I SAW IT!"

"YOU DID?! DID YOU SEE ME GO ‘BWAH!’ and ‘GWAH!’? AND THE BALL WENT WOOSH OVER THE CAPTAIN’S HEAD, BUT OUR LIBERO IS (ALMOST) AS COOL AS NISHINOYA-SENPAI, SO WE HANDLED IT! WE WON!" Hinata cried.

"YOU DID!"

"I DID!"

"YOU DID!"

"AAAAH!"

"AAAAH!"

-

After the Olympics, Hinata and Kageyama retired simultaneously, later taking up coaching at Karasuno in Coach Ukai’s stead - and still hanging in Hinata’s room for all the time afterwards, just above his recently demolished pizza lunch and his cell phone which buzzed on the bedside table, was the gold medal which their captain had given them on the day of the awards ceremony.

"On the day of victory, as I like to call it! Heheh!"

_"Shut up, Hinata!"_


End file.
